Armrests are an integral part of most chairs and seating structures designed to accommodate people for an extended period of time. Most of the seating facilities in buses, trains, planes, and movie theaters, for example, contain arm rest structures for increased comfort; however, automobile seats, particularly bucket-style seats, are an exception.
Early automobiles, which contained rudimentary seating facilities, were completely devoid of armrest structures of any kind. Eventually, automobile manufacturers began to include armrests, located on the driver and passenger doors, to increase comfort as well as to provide a convenient location for door handles, window controls, ash trays, and door locks. More recently, in automobiles with conventional bench style seats, manufacturers have included pivoted center armrests which are integrated with the seat back and can be raised to form part of the seat back or lowered onto the bench between the driver and front passenger seats. In automobiles with bucket-style seats, though, integration of an armrest into the seat back or between the bucket seats is not practical due to the seat design and the distance between the seats.
Tray type structures have also been incorporated into seat backs in trains and aircraft, allowing the occupant to utilize the tray which is pivotally attached to the seat in front of him. Such structures are not practical for automobile interiors. However, with the advent of drive-in banks and fast food franchises and other similar establishments, the need for an automobile interior tray has evolved. Accordingly, there is a need for a tray which can be utilized within the interior of an automobile without encroaching the already limited space of the automobile interior.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an armrest accessory for use in automobiles containing bucket-style seats.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an armrest accessory for use in automobiles with bucket-style seats which is portable, and can be utilized by either the driver or the front passenger.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a portable armrest accessory for use in automobiles with bucket-style seats which can be easily positioned or removed without attachment devices such as snaps, straps, or Velcro strips.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an automobile accessory which serves as both a portable armrest for use in automobiles with bucket-style seats, and also provides a flat retangular surface for use as a portable tray for eating, writing, or other activities.